


Fate / The Last War

by Maatrax



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreamcatcher, F/F, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Holy Grail War (Fate)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maatrax/pseuds/Maatrax
Summary: Tras la última guerra del Santo Grial, y la posterior destrucción de este, la comunidad mundial de hechiceros ha seguido adelante, aceptando y superando todas las pérdidas causadas por culpa de este mítico artefacto. O eso es lo que parece porque ahora que en el 2018, cuatro años después del supuesto final, han llegado noticias de un nuevo Grial, viejas y nuevas heridas se abrirán.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 8





	1. Vientos de guerra, 1ª parte.

**Residencia de la familia Kim, Seúl, Corea del Sur. 17 de mayo de 2018.**

\- Así que nuestros peores presagios se han hecho realidad... maldita sea. - El patriarca de la familia Kim caminaba de manera nerviosa a lo largo y ancho de su estudio. A pesar de ser un hombre comedido y de gran autocontrol en presencia de otros, la información recibida lo había sacado de sus casillas. Nada bueno se avecinaba. Después de servirse un vaso de licor, se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los caros sillones que ocupaban la habitación para, tras esto, pegar un pequeño trago.

\- Señor, ¿quiere que llame a su hija? - Preguntó Jaehyo, hombre de confianza del cabeza de familia. Se le notaba nervioso, la reacción de su jefe no le había pasado, en absoluto, desapercibida. - Debería estar informada, después de todo, ella ser-. Antes de poder terminar la frase, el señor Kim lo interrumpió de manera tajante.

\- No. Mañana habrá tiempo para ello. Hoy debe disfrutar de su día, Jae. - Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al cruzar la mirada con el confiable joven, a quien consideraba como un hijo. Al instante, un profundo anhelo tiñó su gesto. - Desde que su madre nos dejó hace cuatro años, no ha sido la misma. No es solo que ya no me mire de la misma forma, es que perdió la ilusión, se pasa las horas encerrada entre libros, y practica hasta caer rendida. La disciplina y la perseverancia son cualidades muy valoradas entre los hechiceros, pero... en fin, al menos esa chica ha sido capaz de hacer que salga…

\- Lo entiendo, señor. Nada ni nadie arruinará del cumpleaños de la señorita, se lo aseguro. - Intervino de nuevo Jaehyo, intentando evitar que el otro hombre cayese de nuevo en la melancolía que lo había caracterizado los últimos años.

\- Perfecto. Si no hay nada más que debas contarme… puedes retirarte.

* * *

**Pésaro, Italia. 17 de mayo de 2018.**

\- Siyeon, deberías leer esto. - Dijo una mujer en tono serio, su ceño fruncido dejaba ver, claramente, que el papel que sujetaba entre sus manos no contenía, precisamente, buenas noticias.

Antes de que Siyeon pudiese hacer nada, Sana Minatozaki, una joven de gran vitalidad y permanente sonrisa, ajena al significado real de la información recibida, arrebató la nota de las manos de Taeyeon, y comenzó a leerla.

\- El Gran... ¿Grial? - Preguntó desconcertada. - ¿Qué es el Gran Grial?

A paso lento, como si todo el peso del mundo hubiese caído repentinamente sobre sus hombros, Siyeon cruzó la habitación y se acercó hasta Sana. Una vez junto a ella, tal y como hubiese hecho la primera antes, le quitó el mensaje, y lo leyó atentamente. Al finalizar la lectura, arrugó la hoja de papel, y la lanzó con rabia contra la pared. Durante mucho tiempo, había temido la llegada de este día. Tras un largo y pesado suspiro, decidió contestar la pregunta de la menor.

\- El Gran Grial es un instrumento capaz de cumplir los deseos de aquel que lo consigue. Para ello, siete hechiceros son convocados cada sesenta años para librar una guerra, junto a siete espíritus heroicos, de la que solo un hechicero, o máster, y su espíritu, o servant, puede salir victorioso y, con ello, conseguir acceso al Gran Grial. Mucha gente perdió la vida por culpa de esas guerras, por lo que Lord El-Melloi II, junto a Rin Tohsaka, y al patriarca de los Kim... -Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, Siyeon dirigió la mirada hacia Taeyeon, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido. - intentó desmantelarlo. La Asociación de Hechicería se opuso a esto y, no solo presentó batalla, sino que les tendieron una emboscada. Hasta ahora, parecía que, aun así, el Grial había sido destruido, pero... si lo que nos ha llegado es cierto, mi padre, y el resto de esos perros hambrientos de poder, consiguieron su objetivo. - En su voz podía apreciarse los tintes de rabia y remordimientos que le provocaba el recuerdo de su familia.

\- Unnie, pero... ¿eso qué significa? - Preguntó de nuevo la japonesa. Si bien ella también tenía aptitudes mágicas, había perdido a su familia siendo solo una niña, y tras pasar su infancia y parte de su adolescencia de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, fue en Taeyeon y Siyeon en quienes encontró un verdadero hogar.

\- Eso significa que, al marcharme... firmé la sentencia de muerte de mi hermana.

* * *

**Residencia de la familia Lee, Busán, Corea del Sur. 17 de mayo de 2018.**

\- El Grial ya está listo, padre. Dentro de poco, otra guerra dará comienzo, y ese Lord El-Ridículo y la niñata Tohsaka no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo. - Dijo Seungri, primogénito de los Lee. - Se arrepentirán de haber humillado a nuestra familia. Pronto estarán todos arrodillados a nuestros pies.

\- Calma, muchacho. Has trabajado bien, y estoy orgulloso de ti, pero aún es pronto para dar la guerra por ganada, seguro que ese moralista de Kim manda a su brillante hija. - Una carcajada sarcástica escapó de sus envejecidos labios. - Dejó a su pobre mujer moribunda en la cama para ir junto a esos santurrones a "salvar" el mundo y, cuando se enteré de la existencia de un nuevo Grial, no dudará en enviar a su querida hija a una muerte segura.

Siempre había existido una rivalidad entre los Kim y los Lee, pero dicha rivalidad se había convertido en absoluto odio cuando, lejos de comprender las posibilidades que brindaba el mítico artefacto, Chung-hee Kim había traicionado a la Asociación de Hechicería ayudando a El-Melloi. A decir verdad, lo había pagado caro, Kwan Lee y su hijo se habían asegurado de ello. Y más que le quedaba por pagar.

\- Pero, padre, esa chica no tiene nada que hacer contra mí. Demostraré que los Lee somos, no solo más fuertes, sino mejores estrategas. Con un Servant de buena categoría, pod-

\- ¿Tú? - Lo interrumpió el patriarca. - Hacerte representante de la familia durante la guerra que se aproxima sería tirar por la borda los esfuerzos que hemos hecho durante estos años. - _"Que he hecho"_ , pensó Seungri. - ¿Acaso quieres que sepan que hemos actuado a espaldas de la Asociación y nos persigan como a criminales? No, no lo haremos así, será Gahyeon quien vaya.

\- P-pero, padre, ¡ella no está lista! - Intervino Seungri con tono de preocupación.

\- Tienes razón, pero no tenemos otra opción. No, desde que esa otra estúpida a la que solía llamar hija, y su absurda conciencia, nos dio la espalda. Sin embargo, hay un método. Es poco ortodoxo, pero... - Dijo con una sonrisa inquietante plasmada en el rostro, y se dio la vuelta para, entonces, comenzar a rebuscar en uno de los estantes de la vitrina que se encontraba tras él, volviendo a encarar a su hijo tras hallar lo que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creo? ¡La matará!

\- Bueno... grandes resultados requieren grandes sacrificios, los circuitos mágicos de tu hermana son muy débiles, esto le dará una pequeña "ayudita" hasta lograr nuestro objetivo. Además, después de todo... con un solo miembro que extienda nuestro legado, basta. - Dijo el genearca, sin un ápice de remordimiento.

Seungri no estaba, para nada, sorprendido por los actos y palabras de su padre. Algo que lo había caracterizado siempre era la falta de escrúpulos. "El legado familiar siempre está por encima. Somos hechiceros, no simples e inútiles humanos." Esto había llevado a su hermana menor, Siyeon, a renegar de su linaje al ser incapaz de soportar los métodos del cabeza de familia, y a traicionarlos.

De esta forma, había dejado sola a la pura e inocente Gahyeon, demasiado ciega para entender que vivía rodeada de lobos esperando el momento de devorarla. Y ese momento iba a llegar muy pronto.


	2. Vientos de guerra, 2ª parte.

**París, Francia. 17 de mayo de 2018.**

\- ¿Dónde está nuestro dinero? - Preguntó uno de los matones que habían acorralado a Yubin en el pequeño y apartado callejón. - Nos estás haciendo esperar y, por si no te quedó claro la última vez, al jefe no le gusta esperar.

Las cosas nunca habían sido particularmente fáciles para Yubin. Siendo apenas una niña, su madre abandonó el hogar, dejándola con un hombre cuya única prioridad era su trabajo, por lo que pronto había tenido que aprender a sacarse las castañas del fuego sola. Sin embargo, todo había ido de mal en peor desde que su progenitor había decidido "expandir" su negocio a tierras extranjeras, forzándola a dejar atrás a todos sus amigos.

Para colmo, y como era de esperar, aquello había resultado en un fracaso absoluto, y los había dejado ahogados en deudas, hasta que, al final, su padre había acabado recurriendo a quien no debía en busca de dinero. Lo peor era que, no contento con todo eso, el muy cabrón había desaparecido de un día para otro, y Yubin había tenido que hacerse cargo de la complicada situación.

\- Necesito unos días más. U-una semana, ¡sí! S-solo una semana más, y tendré vuestro dinero, lo prometo. - La joven estaba aterrada, si bien sabía que no iban a matarla, puesto que, si lo hacían, jamás recibirían su dinero de vuelta. La última vez que se había atrasado en uno de los pagos, la paliza recibida había sido tal, que había tenido que permanecer hospitalizada más de una semana.

\- Claro, princesa, tómate el tiempo que quieras, pero... ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a robar el Banco de Francia? - Preguntó otro de los hombres en tono sarcástico.

\- N-no, e-el museo de arqueología nacional. - Contestó, titubeante.

\- ¿Nos vas a pagar con el dinero de la venta de entradas? No sabía que hubiese tantos frikis...

En otra situación, en un momento que no fuese a costarle, cuanto menos, un puñetazo, Yubin se habría reído descaradamente del ignorante comentario. Sin embargo, optó por suprimir cualquier ápice de risa, y sacó al matón de sus dudas.

\- Hace dos semanas pusieron una exposición sobre historia del continente asiático con algunas piezas de gran valor. He estado estudiando la seguridad del museo, y deja bastante que desear, así que podría... bueno... estoy segura de que puedo colarme y conseguirle algo a vuestro jefe, probablemente él sea capaz de conseguir un mejor precio que yo.

Un farol, era todo un farol. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a conseguir burlar a los guardias y cámaras del museo, ni entendía sobre el valor monetario de los objetos que se exponían, pero esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente convincente como para que la dejasen en paz durante, al menos, una semana más.

* * *

**Torre del reloj, Londres, Inglaterra. 18 de mayo de 2018.**

Tres tímidos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Lord El-Melloi II de sus pensamientos. Aquella mañana había llamado a Handong, una de las estudiantes más brillantes de la Asociación, con la esperanza de encontrar en ella una aliada en la que poder confiar durante los difíciles tiempos que se avecinaban.

\- Pase, la puerta está abierta. - Dijo en tono sobrio el respetado hechicero después de darle un último trago a la taza de café que descansaba sobre su mesa. Había pasado toda la noche intentando encontrar las palabras y formas correctas para no espantar a la joven.

\- Buenos días, profesor. ¿Quería verme? - Preguntó Handong mientras entraba para, después, cerrar la puerta tras de sí y esperar nuevas instrucciones.

Sí. Por favor, siéntese. - Contestó el hombre señalando la silla que se encontraba frente a él, al otro lado de su mesa, con la mano. - Antes de empezar, le agradezco su presteza. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿Una taza de té? ¿Un café, quizá?

\- No, señor, estoy bien. - Contestó la joven educadamente. - ¿De qué quería hablarme?

\- Tan directa como siempre. - Bromeó El-Melloi, algo raro de ver, ya que por todos era sabido que el profesor no era especialmente propenso a llevarse especialmente bien con los estudiantes de la Torre del Reloj. Claro que, era cierto, Handong no podía compararse a aquel montón de petulantes y egocéntricos idiotas. Tras un pequeño momento de relax, el hechicero recuperó su gesto serio. - Quiero que entienda que lo que vamos a hablar es un asunto de vital importancia, del que nadie debe saber más allá de las puertas de este despacho.

\- Claro, señor, tiene mi palabra. - Intervino la pelirroja, intrigada.

\- De acuerdo. Supongo que ha oído hablar de lo ocurrido hace cuatro años con el Gran Grial, ¿verdad? - Preguntó el hombre, y esperó hasta recibir el asentimiento de la estudiante. - Verá, ayer recibí unas noticias que habría deseado no recibir jamás. Como sabe, hace cuatro años, cuando Tohsaka, Kim, y yo intentamos destruir el Grial, tras una ardua batalla contra la propia Asociación de Hechicería, que nos consideraba traidores, fuimos emboscados. Si bien, ganamos la batalla y, a priori, conseguimos desmantelarlo, parece que las cosas no salieron como pensábamos, y alguno de los asaltantes fue capaz de extraer el núcleo del Grial, y duplicarlo. - Su puño apretado sobre la mesa mostraba fiel reflejo de la ira que sentía. - Cuando todo acabó, y la Asociación hizo "limpieza", pensaron que expulsar a todos aquellos que participaron en los ataques de una forma otra, y a sus familias, era suficiente castigo. Solo la familia Lee mantuvo su posición después de que el patriarca se arrodillase y repudiase a su primogénito públicamente, aunque quedaron completamente desprestigiados, a pesar de ser uno de los linajes más antiguos de Corea del Sur.

\- Y usted piensa qu-

\- En efecto. Si bien no sé exactamente quién ha sido, lo que sí sé es que estuvo presente en la emboscada, y que ha tenido cuatro años de libertad en los que nadie ha estado vigilando. Y ahora una nueva guerra se acerca. ¡Si tan solo nos hubiesen escuchado! Pero todos pensaron que eran paranoias nuestras...

\- Y supongo que quiere que yo p-

\- Me temo que sí. - Interrumpió el hechicero por segunda vez consecutiva. No quería admitirlo, pero aquello estaba empezando a acabar con la paciencia de Handong. - Yo intenté destruirlo, así que es imposible que vuelva a ser convocado, y tú eres la única persona que conozco con la integridad suficiente como para no ser corrompida por la guerra y el Grial.

Tras decir esto, El-Melloi dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se masajeó el músculo temporal, intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaba desde el día anterior.

\- Sé que te estoy lanzando directamente hacia el peligro, pero no tenemos otra opción, de seguro el Grial convocará a hechiceros deseosos de utilizar su poder, y eso nunca trae buenos resultados. Si aceptas, a pesar del riesgo, yo te prestaré apoyo en todo lo posible, y me aseguraré de que obtengas un Servant de primera categoría.

Quizá otra persona se habría escandalizado ante la petición y habría salido corriendo de aquel despacho, pero no Handong. No, ella poseía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y, después de leer tanto como lo había hecho sobre las Guerras del Grial, sabía que el artefacto debía ser destruido de nuevo, incluso si aquello le costaba la vida.

\- De acuerdo, señor. Lo haré. - Dijo con convicción.

* * *

**Residencia de Yoohyeon, Seúl, Corea del Sur. 18 de mayo de 2018.**

Yoohyeon había sido incapaz de pegar ojo. Había pasado toda la noche repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez lo ocurrido el día anterior, especialmente cuando, sintiéndose audaz, había besado a Minji y esta, lejos de rechazar su avance, había correspondido.

Si no fuese porque recordaba perfectamente el tacto de sus suaves labios, y por el pequeño peluche que descansaba sobre su mesilla de noche, pensaría que todo había sido un sueño, un imposible. Pero no, era real, había ocurrido. Por fin.

Con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, comenzó a recordar el camino recorrido hasta llegar al punto en el que ahora se encontraban. Pensó en la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de Minji la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron en una fría noche de diciembre por las calles de Seúl, y en el cosquilleo que apareció en su estómago cuando escuchó su risa por primera vez.

También recordó aquel día en el que la joven hechicera se abrió a ella por primera vez, y le había hablado de su familia, de aquel artefacto extraño que hasta entonces había considerado solo una leyenda, y del fallecimiento de su madre para, después, comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lo cierto era que ella siempre había permanecido algo escéptica en lo referente a temas sobrenaturales y mágicos, pero Minji no era una persona que se diese a la inventiva, y lejos de parecer que intentase impresionar a Yoohyeon, su forma de actuar denotaba nerviosismo. Como si temiese ser juzgada y abandonada por la persona en la que estaba confiando.

Desde aquello había pasado algo más de un año, y Minji, aunque siempre diligente y algo estricta consigo misma, quizá demasiado, había pegado un gran cambio. Si bien Yooh seguía atesorando en su memoria cada una de sus sonrisas como si de la joya más codiciada del mundo se tratase, estas ya no eran algo extremadamente raro de presenciar. Poco a poco había recuperado la felicidad que le fue robada años atrás.

Acariciándose por enésima vez los labios, se enderezó en la cama y se estiró para desentumecer sus músculos y terminar de desperezarse. Tras un rápido vistazo al reloj, pensó en escribirle un mensaje de buenos días a Minji, pero lo cierto era que aún era bastante temprano y, aunque parte de ella esperaba que la otra joven se sintiese tan emocionada como ella por el beso que habían compartido, también deseaba que hubiese logrado descansar.


	3. Asuntos de familia

**Residencia de la familia Lee, Busán, Corea del Sur. 18 de mayo de 2018.**

Gahyeon abrió los ojos de forma repentina. Eran las 9 y cuarto de la mañana. Al ver la hora, se levantó tan rápidamente que tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que el mareo que esto le había provocado se desvaneciese. Padre la estaba esperando desde hacía ya un cuarto de hora, y padre odiaba la impuntualidad.

Tras asearse y vestirse, salió corriendo de su cuarto en dirección al estudio del patriarca. Su paso atropellado, y su creciente nerviosismo, provocaron que la muchacha no fuese, exactamente, atenta al camino que recorría, por lo que, en determinado momento, acabó chocando con algo al girar una esquina. Bueno, mejor dicho, contra alguien.

Al registrar lo que acababa de ocurrir, su mirada buscó a la otra persona implicada en el pequeño accidente. Frente a ella, un hombre bien vestido se levantaba del suelo, en absoluto silencio. El pánico inundó los ojos de Gahyeon, no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, siempre había sido algo torpe, pero en aquella ocasión no era un criado o algún trabajador de la familia con quien tuviese confianza, sino uno de los amigos de su padre.

\- Por favor, disculpe mi torpeza. - Dijo cuando el otro ya se hubo levantado, inclinándose en señal de respeto. Al levantar la mirada, algo en el rostro del hombre le resultó familiar, pero durante unos demasiado largos segundos fue incapaz de saber por qué.

\- ¿Oppa...? - Preguntó, no muy convencida.

Había pasado casi una década desde la última vez que Gahyeon había visto a sus hermanos mayores. Por aquel entonces ella era una niña asustada a quien el cabeza de familia había decidido enviar a la Torre del Reloj a estudiar, en lugar de, como había hecho con Siyeon y Seungri, educarla en el hogar familiar. Cuando volvió hace cuatro años, ambos se habían marchado, por un motivo u otro, para no volver

\- Hola, Gahyeonie. - Contestó el mayor, sonriendo. - Veo que has crecido mucho. - Continuó.

En otra situación, habría torcido el gesto al escuchar el apelativo, ya que todo el mundo acostumbraba a tratarla como si aún fuese una niña pequeña, pero, viniendo de su hermano, no le supuso ninguna molestia. Justo al contrario.

\- Ya eres toda una mujer... - Finalizó Seungri, en un tono casi imperceptible.

Probablemente, si Siyeon hubiese estado ahí para escucharlo en ese momento, cosa que el hechicero agradecía que no ocurriese, lo habría fulminado con la mirada, y habría alejado a la más joven de él tanto como hubiese podido, pero, no estaba, y la inocente joven de pelo rosado no había captado el verdadero significado de las palabras del otro hechicero, y las había tomado como un simple comentario más.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí...? Padre te... te... bueno, ya sabes... - Intentó preguntar la muchacha, demasiado avergonzada por haber expresado en alto su curiosidad como para mantener el contacto visual con su hermano.

\- Bueno, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, hermanita. Nuestra familia tuvo muchos problemas por lo ocurrido hace cuatro años, pero ya es hora de que se haga justicia.

Lo cierto era que Gahyeon solo conocía una versión bastante distorsionada de toda aquella historia, si bien sabía que su padre había expulsado al primogénito de la residencia familiar, pensaba que aquello había sido culpa de Siyeon, quien lo había manipulado para participar en la emboscada que ella misma había orquestado.

\- Hablando de padre... cuando he hablado con él esta mañana, me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo, así que supongo que el motivo por el que llevabas tanta prisa es porque llegas tarde, ¿me equivoco?

\- ¡Lo olvidé! - Exclamó. Con el desconcierto y la emoción del momento, su mente había relegado el verdadero motivo por el que se había producido el accidente. - Lo siento, oppa, tengo que irme, o se enfadará... más de lo que seguro que ya está.

\- Tranquila, dile al viejo que yo te retuve - Contestó Seungri, guiñando un ojo, y se apartó del camino.

Unos segundos después, Gahyeon se encontraba ante la imponente puerta del despacho del patriarca, temiendo la represalia por su tardanza. Antes de que pudiese atreverse a llamar, el hombre abrió la puerta.

\- Pasa, te estaba esperando. - Dijo él.

Más allá de su habitual cara de pocos amigos, no parecía estar especialmente alterado o enfadado, así que la joven suspiró aliviada, y lo siguió hasta el interior de la habitación.

* * *

**Urbino, Italia. 22 de mayo de 2018.**

La noche empezaba a caer en Urbino, y Siyeon seguía sentada en un banco a las afueras de la ciudad, observando el majestuoso Palacio Ducal, de corte renacentista. Su teléfono había sonado varias veces durante la última media hora, pero ella había decidido ignorarlo. Necesitaba estar sola.

Habían llegado a la ciudad dos días atrás con la intención de reunirse con Enzo, un contacto de Taeyeon, quien les proporcionaría la reliquia con la que invocar al Servant con el que participaría en la guerra. Dicho encuentro se produciría durante la mañana del día siguiente, y Siyeon estaba más agobiada que nunca.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que su familia había hecho, en todo el dolor que habían provocado. No podía dejar de pensar en Gahyeonie y de reprocharse una, y otra, y otra vez el haberse marchado, haberla dejado sola.

Con los años, y la idea del Grial por fin destruido, había conseguido deshacerse de parte de la culpa que sentía, pero las noticias recibidas días atrás le habían supuesto un verdadero mazazo.

De haberse quedado, ella sería ahora la representante de la familia Lee, en lugar de Gahyeon. Sabía que su padre no sería tan estúpido como para poner a Seungri al frente después de haber sido capaz de convencer a esos idiotas de la Asociación con aquella farsa.

\- No sé por qué, pero sabía que estarías aquí. - Dijo Taeyeon, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - Estábamos preocupadas, te hemos llamado mil veces.

Siyeon permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué contestar. Ante la falta de respuesta, la mayor se sentó a su lado.

\- Siyeon... ¿estás segura de esto? No tienes por qué hacerlo... - Prosiguió la hechicera, con tono de preocupación.

\- Unnie, sabes que tengo que hacerlo. Tú más que nadie lo sabes.

\- ¿Y si tu hermana no participa?

\- Mi padre ha estado obsesionado con conseguir el Grial durante años, nos entrenó a mi hermano y a mí para participar en la Guerra, ya que él era demasiado cobarde para participar. Y ahora que no estoy, y Seungri no puede participar... - El odio que Siyeon sentía hacia su hermano mayor pudo percibirse en su voz cuando está pronunció su nombre. - Unnie, yo puse en peligro a Gahyeon.

\- No podías saber lo que iba a pasar. Todos pensamos que el Grial había sido destruido, y tu hermana estaba a salvo en Londres en aquellos momentos. - Hizo una pequeña pausa, y suspiró. - Tienes razón, yo más que nadie sé lo que es sentir la culpa de haber abandonado a alguien que te necesitaba, pero te estabas consumiendo. Aquella casa, tu propia familia, te estaba matando.

Taeyeon recordaba bien el estado en que había encontrado por primera vez a la joven de pelo azul hacía ya ocho años. Si bien los métodos del patriarca de la familia Lee eran conocidos por ser más severos de lo considerado aceptable, haber visto a la, por entonces, adolescente toda magullada, llorando, en un parque cualquiera de Busán, era una imagen que jamás se borraría de su cabeza.

\- Siyeon, yo me marché porque sentí que controlaban mi vida, pero tú te marchaste para poder sobrevivir.

\- Y ahora será mi hermana la que pague los platos rotos. La única forma que tengo de poder protegerla es participando.

\- Lo dices como si ella no pudiese protegerse a sí misma. Es tan Lee como tú, Siyeon.

\- Unnie, no lo entiendes. Los circuitos mágicos de Gahyeon son muy débiles, por eso padre la envió a la Torre del Reloj, en lugar de entrenarla él. Se sentía avergonzado, la consideraba un fracaso.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido para Taeyeon, el cambio de actitud de la joven hechicera, su insistencia por participar en la guerra, el dolor en su mirada...

\- Si ahora no tiene otra opción que enviarla a ella... ¿quién sabe lo que podrá hacerle? Es un hombre perverso, unnie, solo quiere poder, y le dará igual sacrificar a su propia hija si con ello logra poseer el Grial.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

\- Tengo que enfrentarme a ella, y derrotarla cuanto antes. Así evitaré que su Servant consuma demasiada de su energía mágica. - Suspiró profundamente antes de continuar hablando. - A tu pregunta de antes, no. No estoy segura, pero... ¿qué otra opción tengo?


	4. Noche en el museo

**Museo de Arqueología Nacional, Yvelines, Francia. 23 de mayo de 2018**

Yubin había tenido la suerte de su vida. Justo cuando pensaba que, a pesar de haber logrado entrar y esconderse en los servicios para personas con discapacidad, no sería capaz de sortear las cámaras de seguridad del museo, la tormenta que golpeaba Yvelines había provocado un apagón en toda la ciudad. Ahora solo tendría que evitar a la absurdamente alta cantidad de guardias que habían acudido ante la emergencia y que ahora rondaban por los diferentes pasillos y salas de exposiciones.

Antes de ponerse manos a la obra, se tomó un momento para repasar el plan de nuevo, por lo que sacó el ya maltrecho plano que escondía en su pantalón, y trazó el camino con la mirada. En teoría, sería sencillo, al menos la llegada hasta la sala en la que se encontraba su objetivo. Una vez allí, tendría que encontrar la manera de distraer a los guardas, y hacerse con la pieza que Cédric Imbert, el líder de la pequeña banda mafiosa que la extorsionaba, quería obtener.  
Si bien sus hombres habían sido tan estúpidos como para creer ciegamente en las palabras de la joven, Imbert se había percatado rápidamente de que la joven solo había intentado ganar tiempo, por lo que la "convocó" para una "reunión urgente" en la que le propuso un trato que Yubin no pudo rechazar.

Una vez se sintió completamente segura, se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oído, intentando determinar si era seguro salir y dar comienzo a la operación. A pesar de no percibir un solo ruido, tomó la decisión de abrir una pequeña rendija, y asomarse ligeramente, no podía permitirse cometer ningún error.

Al ver que todo estaba tranquilo, abandonó su escondite y, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que la llevarían hasta el entresuelo. Lo más probable era que, a medida que fuese subiendo plantas, se encontrase con un más numeroso dispositivo de seguridad, dado que el mayor atractivo del museo en aquellos momentos era la exposición temporal sobre la historia de Asia, hacia la que se dirigía.

Unos segundos después de llegar a la planta media, escuchó los pasos de los que, si su oído y las matemáticas no le fallaban, debían de ser tres guardias. Rápidamente, se encaminó hacia una de las salas de exposición, donde buscó refugio tras uno de los muebles en los que se mostraban utensilios utilizados durante la Edad de Bronce. Poco a poco, los tres hombres iban acercándose hacia su posición, por lo que comenzó a entrar en pánico. Si la pillaban, estaría perdida.

\- Y entonces va el tío, y acelera, dejando a la pobre mujer tirada en el suelo. ¿Os lo podéis creer? - Decía uno de ellos, claramente enfadado.

\- Los jóvenes hoy en día no respetan absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a sus mayores. - Contestó otro. - Y esos patinetes del demonio, deberían estar prohibidos. ¿Tú qué opinas, novato?

\- Eh... y-yo... bueno... c-creo que generalizar no es c-correcto... - Cuando el joven comenzó a hablar, los sentidos de Yubin se activaron. Incluso sin el recurrente tartamudeo, podría haber reconocido al dueño de esa voz, que no era otro que su amigo Olivier.

\- Bah, ¿tú qué vas a saber? Seguro que tus amigos son vándalos de esos. - Le contestó el primer hombre, de mala forma.

Si no se encontrase en una situación tan... comprometedora, Yubin interrumpiría la conversación y saldría en defensa del muchacho. Sí, había cometido algunos errores en el pasado, como todo el mundo, pero era un buen chico, ella lo sabía bien.

\- Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi turno. Me voy, que mi señora todavía estará despierta esperándome.

\- Qué suerte tienes, Gérard, ya quisiera yo una mujer así.

\- Si al menos alguna te soportase...

\- Anda, lárgate antes de que te de una leche. Hasta mañana.

Segundos después, Yubin escuchó cómo el hombre se alejaba, y los otros dos continuaban con su ronda, para su suerte, cambiando el rumbo. Se permitió respirar unos instantes, aquello había estado cerca, y, sigilosamente, volvió a las andadas.

Cruzó la sala completamente a oscuras, evitando recurrir a su linterna, sorteando vitrinas y expositores, y pegó su cuerpo a la pared cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta de salida. Una vez fuera, solo tendría que avanzar unos metros hasta llegar de nuevo a las escaleras, pero antes debía volver a cerciorarse de que no había obstáculos a la vista.

Probablemente estuviese incumpliendo los 12 mandamientos del buen ladrón, y cualquiera que la viese se reiría de ella, o incluso sentiría pena, pero aquella era la primera vez que se había visto en la necesidad de recurrir a algo más que un pequeño hurto para sobrevivir.

Cuando llegó a la siguiente planta, pudo percibir, tal y como esperaba, muchos más guardias de seguridad que en las anteriores, por lo que su nerviosismo aumentó exponencialmente. Quizá, dadas las circunstancias, la mejor idea habría sido buscar un escondite donde hacer una pequeña parada de nuevo, y, así, poder retomar el control de su respiración y emociones, pero Yubin solo podía pensar en conseguir el objeto y salir de allí cuanto antes, por lo que continuó su camino, esquivando y escondiéndose de los guardias como pudo.

Era obvio que a aquellos hombres no les apasionaba especialmente su trabajo, puesto que, según ella, cualquier persona que hubiese prestado un mínimo de atención la habría descubierto fácilmente.

Aprovechando esto, la joven consiguió entrar en la sala, y acercarse al expositor en el que se mostraba la pieza que debía robar, algo que parecía ser una punta de lanza. Si lo que decía el panel de información era cierto, aquel objeto tenía, al menos, 1700 años, e, increíblemente, se había conservado casi en perfecto estado.

Con el instrumento que le había proporcionado Imbert hizo una abertura en el cristal, y metió la mano para sacar la reliquia. Sin embargo, lo que Yubin no fue capaz de prever por culpa de las prisas era lo afilado que quedaría el vidrio después del corte, y, en un movimiento impreciso, lo rozó con su brazo, haciéndose una herida de la que al instante comenzó a brotar sangre.

\- ¡Puta mierda! - Exclamó, soltando la punta de lanza de sopetón.

A pesar de haber intentado mantener su tono de voz lo más bajo posible, el ruido provocado por la caída del objeto fue más que suficiente para alertar a los guardias de su presencia. Pronto empezó a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad a su posición, acompañados por voces de alarma y los sonidos característicos de los walkie talkies.

\- Tenemos un intruso en la sala de historia de Asia. Repito, tenemos un intruso en la sala de Asia. - Dijo un guardia, apuntando con su linterna hacia Yubin, deslumbrándola

Quizá por el corte, por la luz cegadora, o por su estado de ansiedad actual, la joven tardó unos valiosos segundos en reaccionar, agarrando de nuevo la pieza, y corriendo directamente hacia el guardia, al que pegó una patada en el estómago. Tras esto, intentó continuar su camino hacia las escaleras, debía llegar cuanto antes a la planta media, desde la que saltaría desde una ventana. Era riesgoso, pero era la única forma de salir ahora que la habían descubierto.

Sin embargo, cuando salió de la sala, se encontró de bruces con dos hombres que le cortaban el paso, si quería seguir, tendría que dar la vuelta a la planta completa, pero supo que aquello era completamente imposible en el momento que escuchó como más guardias se acercaban a ella por su espalda, al tiempo que anunciaban que el resto de las salas estaban vacías.

Sin pensarlo mucho, y rezando a los dioses de todas las religiones que conocía, comenzó a correr hacia la pared para, tras pegar un salto con una pierna, impulsarse con la otra hacia arriba y hacia delante. Aunque su intención no era esa, acabó golpeando involuntariamente con su rodilla a uno de los hombres de seguridad, quien cayó al instante al suelo, lo que hizo que la situación se tornara aún más tensa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo el otro guardia sacaba la pistola que llevaba de su funda. Yubin sintió cómo el pánico empezaba a adueñarse de cada una de las células de su cuerpo, lo que, de alguna forma, hizo que corriese aún más rápido hacia las escaleras. Esta vez no temía ir a la cárcel, temía por su propia vida.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, cuando escuchó el primer disparo. Al principio, pensó que era solo una advertencia con la que pretendían hacer que se rindiese, hasta que notó una intensa quemazón en el costado, lo que hizo que se distrajese y apoyase mal el pie, tropezando y cayendo escaleras abajo.

A juzgar por el dolor, se había roto, al menos, el brazo derecho, y un par de costillas. Y para colmo, iría a la cárcel. Y todo esto, ¿por qué? ¿Por intentar evitar un brazo y un par de costillas rotas? Aquello, si lo pensaba, hasta tenía gracia.

A cada segundo que pasaba, el mareo que sentía se volvía más intenso, por lo que cerró los ojos, mientras una única lágrima recorría su mejilla. No tardó mucho en perder el conocimiento.


End file.
